


Haikyuu Collection

by the_only_reason



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Character Death (Chapter 12), Included AUs, M/M, Tagging is difficult, Underage drinking (Chapter 5 & 8), that´s it so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_reason/pseuds/the_only_reason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically: I wrote a lot of shorts an stuff about Haikyuu characters because I´m trash and decided to publish them just because.<br/>Most of them are just staring a certain ship, which one will be stated in the chapter´s titel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuroken - Let´s go out.

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a heads-up:  
> English is not my first language so i apologize for any mistakes in advance (and there are probably a lot of them...)
> 
> Also, please feel free to message me on my tumblr any time. It´s:  
> its-the-only-reason.tumblr.com

“Let´s go out.”

Kuroo could barely keep up a straight face at his best friend’s statement. It was weird to look at Kenma, smart, shy and socially awkward Kenma and imagine him at a bar or any other public place really.

He knew he probably shouldn´t think like that. He should encourage his friend to go out more, to finally start living at the age of 17, but it was easier said than done. Because, as long as Kuroo can remember, Kenma had never been the outgoing type. He was quiet and observant, not comfortable around many people and the kind of person that rather spends his day alone playing video games than doing anything else.

And Kuroo was totally content with this.

Strangely enough, he liked it better this way. Even if he´d never openly admit that, he sometimes liked just sitting next to Kenma on his bed, watching the younger boy play video games in silence. It felt good. Not having to entertain anyone for once; not feeling the pressure of having to hold up a conversation; not being watched by anyone; Just being able to be himself.

Kuroo was happy with the way they normally spent their time, so when Kenma looked at him, seriously suggesting to actually leave the house he was more than just a bit suspicious to say the least.

“Who are you and what have you done to my socially awkward friend? I want him back.”, Kuroo said, not being able to hide how proud he was of referencing one of the most cliché phrases in movie history. He turned away from the TV screen so he´d be able to face Kenma who was sitting cross-legged his custom-made xbox controller lying next to him on the checked bed sheet. He was staring at his feet, not wanting to meet Kuroo´s eyes.

Yep, there was no doubt. That was his friend sitting on the bed. Golden, cat-like eyes, pale skin, badly dyed roots, lips pressed together and sitting on his hands so it wasn´t as hard to not grab the controller and continue playing. Kuroo really knew his friend. He was one of the few people able to know what his friend was thinking when no one else did. A lot of people who met Kuroo wouldn´t guess that but he was indeed quiet good at reading people. Especially pudding-headed cat-like socially awkward nerds he proudly called his best friend.

“It was just an idea…”, Kenma said, his voice so quiet Kuroo could barely hear him. He was watching as Kenma changed his seating position, pressing the soles of his feet together and picking up the controller again. “Do you want to continue playing? We could probably finish this stupid mission if we´d start trying.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes at that remark. They´ve been trying to play _Sunset Overdrive_ while sharing a controller, changing who was controlling the game after every time they´ve failed one of the missions. It was quiet annoying for Kuroo because

a) Kenma was a thousand times better than him so he didn´t really get to play that much

b) Kenma was getting all worked up and nervous when Kuroo was the one playing and

c) Kenma refused to let Kuroo play with his controller so they had to connect his own controller as well and those breaks just took the fun out of the game.

Kuroo nodded slightly and watched as Kenma started the missions again, totally focusing on the screen giving Kuroo time to watch his friend.

“Why would you wanna go out into town? Where there are people and loud music and stuff. You normally don´t like that at all…”, he slowly asked. Kenma paused the game again and looked at him. This was not like his friend at all, he thought, interested what was going to happen…

“It was just an idea.”, Kenma said quietly focusing on his bare feet again.

“But you never ever asked to go out. It normally takes me a few minutes to convince you to come to practice because you´re so comfortable in your own little bubble. That´s just not like you.”

“Just forget about it, Kuroo. It was nothing.”, Kenma answered too harsh for him to mean it.

“What´s wrong, pudding hat? You are hiding something.”

“I am not.”

“You are. Tell me.”

Kenma shook his head.

“Come on. Why´d you ask?” No respond. “Is there anything I should know about?” Nothing. “Maybe someone?” Still no reaction. “A pretty girl?” A blush. “So there is a pretty girl?”

“No there´s not. Can we continue now?”

“But why would you overcome your habits? You don´t like going out.”

“Just forget about it.”

“No, I´m interested now.” Silence. “I´ll get my answer.” Nothing. “Believe me. I´m good at this.” Kenma resumed the game. “Hey, don´t ignore me like that!”

He finished the mission, breaking his high score.

“That´s just not fair.” He chose the next mission. “Talk to me, cat face.” He did a very tricky jump Kuroo himself had never managed to survive.

“Answer or I will steal your PSP.”

Kenma failed the mission and looked at Kuroo, offering him his controller.

“Do you want to give it a try?”

“You never let me use your controller.”, he wonders, looking at the golden eyes. Kenma looked away as soon as their eyes met.

“Anything to shut you up.”

“Why did you suggest going out?”

There was a short silence.

“I thought you might get bored of playing video games all weekend. I know it´s not what you normally do. You like going out. And meeting people and talking and stuff…”, Kenma than responded before Kuroo could open his mouth to call him mean nicknames again. “I was afraid you might get bored of hanging out with me.”

Now Kuroo was the one who fell into silence.

He took the Controller Kenma was still holding in his hand and clicked repeat. They both looked at the screen, silent. Kenma was biting his lower lips, moving his hands as if he was controlling the game. It was one of Kenma´s many habits the boy himself found weird and annoying while Kuroo just thought of them as funny and kind adorable.

“I could never get bored of you, kitten.”


	2. Yakulev - Dog Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of shitty, to tell you guys the truth, but I love Yakulev, so I couldn´t just not post it. I´m really sorry. Btw, I decided that Yaku has a dog for story purposes. Her name is Kari and i love her.

Yaku knew this was a bad idea from the start.

His easily excitable Kouhai meeting his easily excitable dog. What could go wrong?

Yaku let out a disparaging snort at that thought. His situation could be a lot worse, to be perfectly honest, but that didn´t mean that walking through the park, rain dripping down his neck and making his wet shirt stick tightly to his body, was a good thing.

And it all started out so well. Kari, his energetic beagle, had immediately hit it off with Lev (if you can say that about a dog and a person) and the two of them ran around the park for what felt like hours.

It had been relatively easy for Yaku. There weren´t a lot of people around and those who were mostly avoided the two meter tall child playing chase with a small beagle.

He knew something was about to go wrong when Lev and Kari were walking (not running!) towards him. Both of them had tried to get him involved in their games (Kari by bringing the ball back to him instead of Lev and the boy by nearly hitting him with it), but he had declined their rather poor attempts. But when they stopped in front of him, Kari sitting down and looking up at him with innocent puppy eyes and Lev looking down at him with the same look on his face he just sighed.

»What happened?«, he asked already knowing that he didn´t want to know the answer.

»I lost her tennis ball?«, Lev told him but it sounded more like a question than a statement. His voice had lost his usual enthusiasm and Yaku really didn´t know how to handle this. Lev wasn´t the type to get down just because.

»Where did you lose it?«, he just asked back and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

»I don´t really remember.«                               

»How can you not remember where you lost something like a tennis ball?«, Yaku wanted to know but Lev just stared at his feet and the smaller teen sighed once more. »It doesn´t matter. It´s about to start raining. We should go home.«

»But… Kari loves it!«, Lev complained and grabbed Yaku´s wrist. »I think it was near the weird pit-thingy.«

He dragged Yaku with him into the planted forest. Well, it had been planted a few decades ago and due to the horrible care taking bushes, mushrooms, flowers and other scrub was growing everywhere and made it hard to walk properly.

»I told you it doesn´t matter, Lev. Let´s just go. Kari has more than one toy to play with.«, he explained with what felt like the thousandth sigh this day. Lev turned around to look at him. His usual enthusiastic vibe had started to return and Yaku was happy to see the confident smile on his lips.

»But I feel really bad for losing it. Please Yaku?«

There they were again. The puppy eyes. Even if Lev´s eyes were more cat like he really had some attributes of an overly excited puppy. And that look was one of them.

It was even better than Kari´s. Always managed to make him feel guilty for even thinking about not doing whatever Lev had suggested. Stupid eyes.

»Fine, but I´ll be gone as soon as it starts raining, understood?«

A minute later raindrops started to fall on Yaku´s arms. Another five minutes and it was raining like the world was ending, his honey coloured hair was soaked, his clothes were sticking to his body and the soil had turned into mud. It was hard to walk without tripping and he was freezing but, hey, he didn´t walk away from Lev who was desperate to get that stupid tennis ball back. Idiot. Stupid, tall idiot who felt way to guilty over losing a stupid toy.

»Just give up, Lev. We should go, we´ll just get sick if we stay here.«, he warned, even though it was still hot and the air heavy and unmoving. They probably wouldn´t get sick, even if they tried, but that didn´t mean that he liked getting soaked.

»But I am sorry for losing it, really, Yaku! I want to make it up to you.«, Lev begged and turned around to grab Yaku´s wrist. But the older boy wasn´t prepared for that and took a step back in surprise, his foot losing its grip on the slippery mud and pulling Lev down with him. Awesome.

Kari barked, probably not knowing what else to do, but Yaku just stared at Lev and the taller teen stared back. His green eyes scanning Yaku´s face, focusing on his lips. His face got dangerously close to Yaku´s before he stopped in his movement and looked back into Yaku´s eyes. And whatever he was looking for, surprise, shock, permission, he seemed to have found because he closed the distance between their lips.

Kari stopped barking or Yaku just didn´t hear it anymore. To him, there was only the sound of the falling rain and the heat of Lev´s body, their lips pressing against each other, moving against each other. Yaku´s hands somehow found their way onto Lev´s shoulders pulling the boy closer towards him. And whatever he had thought before, about annoying half-russians, about stupid rain, about unreasonable guilt… It didn´t matter anymore, because this was perfect.


	3. Iwaoi - I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit more abstract (read: weirder) than the other ones and I´m sorry about that.  
> There is a longer time gap between each paragraph (maybe years or something).

He says it sometimes. Out loud.

»I love you.«

Not to anyone in particular. Not with anyone special in mind.

He says it to know how the words taste on his tongue, how it feels to say them.

It´s not that Oikawa Tooru is sad about how his life turned out.

It´s not like he regrets choosing his carrier over his private life.

He´s proud of it, to be honest.

Sometimes, he reminds himself, you don´t have to be perfect all around. Sometimes just being yourself is enough, should be enough.

But no matter how often he tries, he can never make his anxiety believe…

 

 

 

 

He says it sometimes. Out loud.

»I love you.«

Even if he´s alone.

He says it so that hopefully he´ll never forget how good it felt. The arm thrown around his waist, being pulled in for a long, deep kiss that tastes like coffee and mint toothpaste.

It´s not that Oikawa Tooru is sad about how his life turned out.

It´s not like he regrets choosing his carrier over his private life.

But it´s not like he´s proud of it either.

Sometimes, he reminds himself, you just need to let go of the person you love the most.

Not for your own good, but for them to live a better life.

And, as sad as it is, for him it was the right choice to let go.

 

 

 

 

He says it out loud this time.

»I love you.«

His voice just a whisper against soft skin.

The words taste so different now that he knows what being in love with someone really feels like. Now that he can look up, head still resting on the other men´s chest and see coal colored eyes widening in surprise, a small smile gracing Iwaizumi´s lips as he says it back.

»I love you too.«

It´s not that Oikawa Tooru is sad about how his life turned out.

It´s just that he regrets choosing his carrier over his private life for such a long time.

Sometimes, he reminds himself, you have to wander through darkness before you see the light.

He likes to believe that this is what happened to him. Likes to believe that things wouldn´t be the way they are now if he made a different choice all those years ago.

Despite that the feeling of guilt still threatens to drown him sometimes.

But whenever that´s the case he has Hajime at his side to remind him that he´s good enough.

He has strong arms that pull him back up after falling.

Has a familiar voice that always manages to calm him. 

Has a smile that reminds him that everything is going to be fine.

Has lips that brush against his and always manage to make his heart skip a beat.

Has a hand that holds his and makes him feel at home.


	4. Kagehina - A day in the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... This is so OOC, what am I even doing?!  
> I´m totally useless when it comes to writing for Hinata and Kags, but i thought it wouldn´t really be Haikyuu without them, right?

“Please toss to me!”

Kageyama sighed at the demand and looked in those shining brown eyes.

He wanted to set so badly, wanted to play volleyball right now, but he couldn´t because how could he set to that little devil staring up at him, her lower lip pushed forward in a pout, tiny arms crossed over her chest and stomping her right feet on the ground like the five-year old child she was.

He hated babysitting his cousin. There was nothing worse for him, to be honest. He´d rather spent time with Hinata. The boy was at least able to properly play volleyball (most of the time anyways) instead of just blaming him for tossing incorrectly. As if.

“Tobio-chan!!” she whined and took a hold of his leg, sitting down on his foot so he was forced to carry her around while walking. “Please!”

He let out an annoyed sigh and looked down at her pleading face.

“Fine, if that´ll make you stop screaming.” he grumbled and his little cousin immediately let go of his leg in favour of running to her bag to get out her pink volleyball. It had hello kitty on it and, for Kageyama, represented an attack on the sport that was his life. He felt personally offended even looking at the thing. It was horrible.

“I want to play setter.” she announced as she held out the ball to Kageyama. “You´ll be my ace, right?” She fluttered her eyelashes and flashed him a wide smile.

“We don´t have enough people for that, we´ll just toss to each other.” he decided and was tempted to add a dumbass in the end, just out of habit, but he didn´t.

That was one of the rules he had while babysitting that little devil. Don´t curse, try to smile, never let her out of sight and never ever allow her to eat too much sweats. Akemi was the kind of person that got hyper active and kind of crazy from eating too much sugar. It was awful. Only once had he witnessed what happened to the plotting child when she experienced such energy levels and he swore to never let that happen again. Ever. It was nearly as bad as Hinata on caffeine. But then again, Hinata after drinking half a glass of cola was something he had nightmares about.

Akemi sulked but Kageyama didn´t care and just tossed the volleyball towards her. She ran a few steps forward, noticed that she had badly miscalculating, ran back, stumbled over her own feet and fell on her butt, the volleyball landing on her head. There were tears in the corners of her eyes and Kageyama was about to pick her up and ask if everything was alright when she jumped to her feet, hello kitty volleyball tugged to her side with one arm, pointed the index finger of her other hand at him accusingly.

“You did that on purpose!” she exclaimed, a tear streaming down her cheek. “You´re so mean, Tobio-chan! Why would you make me fail on prupose?!”

“But I didn´t do anything.” he answered and tilted his head in confusion. »That was your own fault for reading the toss wrong.«

She whined louder this time and threw the volleyball at him. He caught it with no problem which fueled her anger. “You´re so mean, why would you do that?!”

People started starring at them and Kageyama was starting to get angry. This definitely wasn´t his fault. He didn´t understand kids. They were so stupid sometimes.

“What did you do to her?!” A voice suddenly yelled at him and he only saw a mop of red hair before someone shoved him in anger. “Can´t you even be nice to kids?”

He closed his eyes. Why him?

“I didn´t do anything.” he answered, praying to the heavens above that, please, please, don´t let this end in Akemi asking Hinata to play with us. He spent enough time with the active goofball at school and at club activities to also want to spend his free time with him. He probably wouldn´t even spent ANY time with the redhead at all if the system wouldn´t force him to do so.

“Why´s she crying then?” Hinata asked back, challenging look in his eyes as he stared up at him. Kageyama noticed that he stood on his tiptoes to seem taller. His attempt failed and he looked even more pathetic but at least he had tried.

“Are you alright?” a female voice asked and Kageyama opened his eyes to see Hinata´s little sister Natsu (yes, he had been introduced to Hinata´s family at one point…) offer Akemi a hand to help her up. Akemi still cried, but she quickly tried to wipe her tears away and stopped whimpering now.

“´m fine.” Akemi mumbled and looked up at Natsu in awe.

“Do you want to play in the sandbox with me and my friends?” the older girl asked with a friendly smile on her lips. It reminded Kageyama of Hinata´s smile.

Akemi nodded and followed the other girl, still holding on to her hand.

Hinata looked like he was about to call after Natsu, but then he just looked at Kageyama.

“So, who is that girl anyway?” Hinata asked, suddenly curious as he stood beside Kageyama, both watching the two girls play with each other. It looked like they tried to build a sandcastle.

“My niece. I´m babysitting her while my brother´s out with his wife.”

“And why was she crying?”

“She fell and the volleyball hit her head. It´s not my fault that she´s nearly as clumsy as you.”, Kageyama added immediately and took a deep breath.

“Kageyama?” Hinata asked then, his voice neutral on the face of it but he could her the hidden excitement and it somehow scared him. Exited Hinata was the worst kind of Hinata.

He hummed in acknowledgement and looked at his teammate.

“Would you toss for me?”

“Shut up, dumbass.” Kageyama grumbled in response, but he still picked up the _Hello Kitty_ -volleyball


	5. Iwaoi - Oblivion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Bastille´s Oblivion

He looked down on the boy currently sleeping, head on his lap, eyes closed and breath steady.

There was nothing not beautiful about Oikawa Tooru at this very moment. Well, except for the drool running out of the brunette’s mouth and onto Iwaizumi´s jeans, but he didn´t really mind.

They were sitting on a bench near the duck pond in the park just a few minutes away from their houses. It was nighttime, the full moon illuminating the scene and Oikawa was dead asleep after emptying a bottle of vodka on his own.

Iwaizumi knew that he probably should´ve said something when the other teen showed up at his door, tears glistening on his cheeks and the already opened bottle in his head, but instead he just followed Oikawa outside, to the duck pond where they used to play as kids. Oikawa than continued drinking, not saying anything about his reasons and Iwaizumi had let him.

Because he was Oikawa. Because perfect human beings were something that didn´t exist and because the setter´s imperfections were what made him so special. Because Oikawa just didn´t realize that he didn´t need to be perfect for people to like him. For Iwaizumi to like him.

He should´ve told him that. Nothing more, nothing less, but he couldn´t bring himself to do so. It was painful, watching his friend like this, but the moment was gone now.

Iwaizumi had his chance, he missed it, he had to get over it.

“You stupid idiot.” he whispered affectionate, stroking Oikawa´s soft curly hair.

He wondered what would´ve happened if the two of them had never met. If Oikawa would be the same person he was now. Probably not.

Because who would´ve told him to stop overworking himself if not Iwaizumi?

Who would´ve held him after their loss against Ushijima if not Iwaizumi?

Who would´ve suggested to play volleyball in the first place instead of just drawing with the other kids if not Iwaizumi?

Who would´ve noticed Oikawa´s injured leg?

Who would ´ve stayed by the setter´s side through all of his phases, through everything, if not the one and only Iwaizumi Hajime?

He took a deep breath and looked up at the full moon.

He sometimes wondered what would happen, if he just stood up and left. Not only Oikawa but the whole team. His family. Miyagi. It´s not that he didn´t like it. It was just… overwhelming at times.

But he was sure that he would go insane if he didn’t see Oikawa for too long.

Their teacher jokingly asked them if they were joined at the hips when they were younger.

Iwaizumi was pretty proud at that moment. Because in his point of view that was the best compliment he could get. He and his best friend were so in sync that people thought of them as one.

If it would stay this way when they grew up?

Probably. Or maybe…

He looked down at his best friend again.

Maybe not.

Oikawa wanted to play volleyball professionally. Iwaizumi knew that, even if Oikawa never mentioned it. And he was pretty sure that the brown haired boy would make it, too.

He had so much talent, put so much work into it. More than anyone else.

Even if he wasn´t a genius like Kageyama, not as famous for his play like Ushijima, Iwaizumi was one hundred per cent sure that Oikawa could outshine them all.

That, in the end, no matter what, Oikawa with his determination would stand on top if supported by the right people. And not just on the court. With all his flaws, Oikawa didn´t only exceed at volleyball.

“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa murmured in his sleep and clutched onto Iwaizumis shirt. “Stay with me, will you?”

He smiled happily, stroking Oikawas head once more.

“As long as you won´t leave me behind.”


	6. Yakulev - This Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… I wrote another Yakulev in order to redeem myself from the last one? And hopefully it worked?! Well, this is part of my college AU, and even though it´s not important to the story, Kuroo, Lev, Bokuto, Tsukki and Oikawa share an apartment (They´re number is H6 which is actually semi-important for this chapter). Just thought I´d put that out there.  
> Yaku lives next door, together with Inuoka, Suga and Yachi. I actually planned for it to be a stand-alone fic but I didn´t manage to write anything besides this cracky Yakulev-scene and some Kinkuni (is that even Kindaichi´s & Kunimi´s ship name?!)…  
> What was the point of this again? Yes, right. They´re in college.

Yaku crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was so done with Kuroo´s and Bokuto´s shit.

He would never let them drink again. Ever. No matter what.

“What did I do to deserve this?” he grunted out between his teeth and pressed his lips against each other. He was well aware of the other inhabitants of his building giving him weird looks.

God, he himself would stare at someone who stood in front of his own building in his underwear just because the fire alarm went off. Hell, all of them guessed that it was probably H6´s fault that they were forced out of bed. This was a thing that had happened more than once during his college career. And he still forgot to put on a shirt. Remembered his phone but forgot his fucking shirt. Why was he even allowed to be alive? Yaku hated himself for doing this.

“Do you want my jacket?” a quiet voice asked beside him and Yaku looked up to see Lev standing next to him. He wore black boxers with white spots on them (which Yaku found pretty cute (for some reason)) and a black _You me at six_ -shirt with a berry red hoodie jacket which he took off and offered to Yaku with an insecure look on his face.

Yaku thought about declining his offer with a _thank you_ because he didn´t want Lev to freeze in his thin shirt but the curious looks others gave him finally got to him, so he just sent a smile in Lev´s direction and accepted the piece of clothing with a small “Thanks.”

He felt kind of bad because the half-Russian would surely start freezing while Yaku himself worked like furnace and would probably regret taking the hot jacket in about thirty minutes. Yes, knowing the people responsible for his building it would definitely take them at least thirty minutes to check everywhere for a fire, converse with the fire brigade and then allow the residents to go back to sleep.

Lev looked like he wanted to say something for a second but then he just shook his head and stood silently next to Yaku while the shorter boy put on the jacket (which was too big and nearly reached his knees if Yaku stood just the right way).

He just sighed and turned around to Lev. “You´re wondering why I´m dumb enough to just run out of a building without putting on a shirt?” he guessed and he knew from the way Lev was blushing that his assumption was right.

“Well, I would´ve phrased the question a bit nicer, probably, but still? I didn´t take you for someone who would just panic? I mean…” Lev began to stutter and Yaku couldn´t help but smile. With the way the first year stared in a different direction and nervously shuffled his feet he almost looked like a toddler who broke an expensive vase and tried to blame it on the dog.

“It´s fine, Lev, don´t worry about it. I just don´t like the idea of fire very much, that is all.” he said with a shrug. He saw the disbelief in his companion´s face and sighed. “Wanna sit down? I bet this will take a while.”

Lev smiled a little and nodded in agreement so they walked over to the nearest tree and slumped down against it. A lot of the students that have been living in the building for a while did the same or arranged to spent the night somewhere else. Yaku crossed his legs and looked up at Lev. It bothered him that their height difference was highly visible even in a sitting position.

“Do you have somewhere else to sleep or are you just going to wait around for them to let us back in?” he asked out of curiosity and leaned back against the giant trunk of the tree. He never knew much about trees and plants and stuff but he would´ve called it a cedar, it´s heavy branches hanging low enough for students (taller than Yaku) to comfortably sit on them and spending cooling shadow in the suffocating heat of Japanese summers. Yaku really liked those trees which were planted all over the law of their housing complex. It was one of the reasons that he chose to live there in the first place. And the fact that he got accepted by his roommates as soon as he mentioned his cooking skills and the fact that he was a little compulsive when it came to cleaning.

“Guess I´ll just wait. How about you?” Lev disrupted Yaku´s thoughts and looked down at the older teen, his dark green eyes curious, his head tilted in question.

Yaku didn´t know why but something about him gave off an insecure vibe. He wondered…

“I´ll stay here.” He decided then and looked up. There was only a small patch of cloudy sky visible through the thick leafy canopy. It was a nice night, not too hot, not too cold.

Yaku probably would´ve murdered his idiotic friends if it rained.

“Really?! I was pretty sure you would go crash at Kenma´s place.”

Not a bad idea, Yaku thought, but he just shook his head. He made his choice. Plus:

“But I bet Kuroo and Bokuto will go there and their flat is definitely too small for seven people. I´d just be a nuisance.”

“Don´t say that, Yaku-san. You´re so small, I´ll bet they´d find a place for you.” Lev grinned back at him, probably in an attempt to cheer him up. Small hint: It didn´t work.


	7. Iwaoi - I miss you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is part of my Pokémon AU. The prompt was:  
> Things you said over the phone.  
> I´m sorry this ended up being rather short, but it just kind of fitted this way so I thought adding more would be kind of unnecessary. I don´t know...

“Where are you right now?”

Oikawa's voice was heavy and he sounded more tired than ever and it made the fist around Iwaizumi´s heart tighten with guilt. He's never been away from his best friend for more than a few days and even if he would never admit that it hurt more than it probably should.

“Pattelberg Gym.”, Iwaizumi answered into his PokéNav not mentioning the fact that he just fought the most pathetic fight he ever fought against a dude who thought sending a sleeping ape into battle would be a good idea. It was a strong sleeping ape, but still.

“Did you win?”, Oikawa asked back.

Iwaizumi sighed internally.

“Yes, but I was pretty bad.”

“Oh, why's that?”

“Don't know...”

This time he sighed for real and leaned against the outside wall of the gym. It was late. Almost midnight, but he still stood there, staring into the clear pond wondering _Yeah, why is that?_

“You still won, so what does it matter anyway, right?”

“You of all people should understand why it matters.”, Iwaizumi spat out.

Oikawa hummed in agreement.

“So... Have you thought about what to do next?” Oikawa´s voice was so quiet that Iwaizumi had nearly missed the question. “Just... You know... It's weird being separate for so long.”

Iwaizumi couldn't say anything. He just stared at his PokéNav in silence.

“I know it sounds pathetic, it's only been a week and we're fourteen and not ten anymore but I just...”, Oikawa mumbled and then stopped to take a deep breath.

“I miss you too.”, Iwaizumi sighed, before the other boy could find the right words. “I'll be coming to Unova in two weeks. Maybe I'll see you there?”

He could hear his best friend breathing steadily. Probably processing what his otherwise stoic Iwa-chan just told him.

“You will.”


	8. Iwaoi - Liquid Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m once again sorry that this turned out to be kind of short but.. Well. Blame my brain.  
> This is a part of the same Pokémon AU as the last one. Prompt:  
> Things you said when you were drunk (even though it turned out to be more like a Things you did when you were drunk. But hey...)

His breath was steady as he opened the door, the lock making a metallic noise as he turned the key.  Oikawa was leaning against him, arms thrown around his shoulders and torso pressed against his back. He was humming directly into Iwaizumi´s ear. This, of course, was quiet inconvenient for the dark haired, but still bearable. But when the brunette started singing the pokérap Professor Oak had taught them back in Kanto Iwaizumi was very close to punching his best friend straight in the face as he half-carried him into their room.

He would've tried to talk to Oikawa in any other situation but as of right now the guy was probably too drunk to even comprehend the meaning of _Shut up, dumbass_. So he just closed the door behind them not even bothering to turn on the light and risk Oikawa squeaking into his ear about how light hurt or whatever. He turned his back towards the bed and tipped on his best friend's forearms to signalize _Let go and lie down, Trashikawa_.

He was kind of surprised when the brunette actually fell down onto the bed and even more surprised about the fact that he was pulling Iwaizumi down with him. Actually, he probably should´ve expected this kind of behaviour to be perfectly honest.

He was lying on top of Oikawa, legs still half off the bed and was about to stand up again, cursing under his breath when Oikawa pulled him closer, his lips pressing lightly against Iwaizumi´s neck. He held his breath as Oikawa´s lips started trialling up to his ear, the other boy's shaky breath vibrating in his ear.

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi asked alarmed and tried to pull away but Oikawa always has been stronger than he looked and therefore managed to hug him even closer.

“What do you think I'm doing, stupid?!” Oikawa laughed onto his neck and the warm air brushing against his skin sent a shiver through his whole body. “I am kissing you.”

And with that he started kissing his neck again; sucking at a very sensitive patch of skin and making Iwaizumi feel a bit dizzy. But he still managed to pull away once more, this time for real, sitting up next to Oikawa who was looking at him with those big puppy eyes of his, pupils so huge that Iwaizumi could barely make out the other's milk chocolate eyes.

“Oikawa - just sleep. You're drunk.”

Oikawa smiled at that, gripping the front of Iwaizumi´s shirt and pulling him down again so that he was hovering directly over Oikawa´s face. He was smiling and his breath smelled like heavy liquor when he spoke again, his voice just a whisper.

“Maybe a bit of liquid courage was all I needed.”

And with that he was heaving himself of the mattress so his lips could meet Iwaizumi´s.


	9. Kinkuni - Playing the Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is taken from Yiruma´s Opening: Playing the scene.  
> Another part of my college AU ((same as the Yakulev one (and actually the only other part that got written ´til now, because I´m very persistent when it comes to writing certain ideas. Go me…)
> 
> And you´ll here is some more unimportant backstory:  
> In this Au Kindaichi and Kunimi are childhood friends. They work at the same restaurant which belongs to Kunimi´s parents (who are kind of rich), Kindaichi as a bartender and Kunimi as a waiter. They also live together, in some fancy place in the city with a doorman, marble floors and stuff. They own the penthouse suite and the rooftop garden (yes, Kunimi´s parents are that rich). Kunimi also used to be a concert pianist when he was younger. He used to accompany Akaashi (who is a professional violinist) and… That´s about it? That´s their life now. Well, that and college. I´m not really sure what they´re studying though. Maybe law or architecture for Kunimi and veterinary medicine for Kindaichi? I don´t know why but I totally headcanon him as that one kid who goes crazy over animals…]

 “But they´re supposed to have a romantic moment.” Kindaichi exclaimed in a voice that was definetly too loud for indoors and earned him a few annoyed glares. One from the waiter right in front of him, defensively crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“They can have their heart-to-heart while dancing the funky chicken for all I care.” Kunimi gifted and took four of the menu´s to wait one of the newcomer´s table.

“Oh, come on, Kunimi…!” he shouted after him but only received another death glare for his efforts.

He sighed watching his best friend talking to the couple with a neutral expression and noting down what they wanted to drink. He brought his order to the kitchen and decided to hang around with a few of the other waiters rather than Kindaichi. He watched them. Kunimi didn´t really talk, only nodded along at the conversation his two co-workers were having. Two girls. One nearly as tall as Kindaichi with red locks and pale skin, the other small and petit, with dark skin and short black hair. Kindaichi knew she had a crush on Kunimi just by looking at her. The way she always stood so close to him, sneaking glances at him when she thought no one was watching and stuff like that. Her name was Hana and she´s been working at the restaurant for nearly four months. Even before Kindaichi got a job as a bartender. He always wondered, why she never confessed to Kunimi to begin with, but that shouldn´t concern him right now. He should find a way to make Kunimi play the stupid piano so that Iwaizumi and Oikawa could dance and Iwaizumi could ask Oikawa to move in and they would be happy and he would have nice new regulars. Iwaizumi already was a regular, but Kindaichi discovered that he was nicer whenever Oikawa was around.

So. Kunimi. Piano. Right.

He abandoned the bar to walk over to where the waiters had gathered and grabbed Kunimi´s wrist. “You´re coming with me.” he decided and smiled at Hana and the redhead. “He´ll be back in a few minutes. Probably. If he does as he´s told.”

And he let them stay there like that.

“You know that I have a job to do, right? Those old people are waiting for their drinks.” he reminded the shallot-head while gesturing at the at most middle-aged couple.

“Weren´t you originally hired to play the piano? So you´ll just do your real job. Well, your original one anyways. Come on. I bet you´ll get paid extra if you do it. And you´re earning more than I´ll ever get already, mind you.«, Kindaichi argued and pulled him over to the piano leaving out the fact that Kunimi had requested to work as a waiter instead and only got more money because he worked more hours than Kindaichi. But that wasn´t his fault. Bars just didn´t open at 11 am on Sunday´s. They were more likely to close at that time than open for god´s sake.

“Just play some classical stuff. The main thing is that it´s romantic, ´kay?” he ordered as he pushed Kunimi onto the piano bench.

“You know I am not a string orchestra, right?” Kunimi just asked back with a blank expression on his face, but he still let his fingers wander over the grand piano´s keys, some strange kind of longing in his eyes. Kunimi loved to play, Kindaichi knew that. They even had a piano at their apartment, nothing as pompous as the restaurant´s, but it was still a grand piano and Kunimi played something whenever he couldn´t find a solution to one of his problems.

“Just play something. Anything. You´re the child genius out of the two of us.” Kindaichi said with an encouraging smile. He noticed people in the restaurant turning towards them, expectantly staring at Kunimi, looking so elegant in his dress shirt, the apron still tied around his waist, the spotlight from above the piano accentuating his kingly features as he slowly, experimentally started pressing down the keys, just to check the sound. But the few notes were quickly backed by reverberant chords and changed into a soft melody.

“That´s probably the most romantic thing I can do without any other musicians.” Kunimi whispered at him without looking up from the keys. Kindaichi nodded, unable to speak, entranced by the movement of Kunimi´s long and slim fingers just as he always was as soon as his roommate started playing. It was addictive, really…

He noticed most of the guests staring at them, staring at Kunimi and he begged off, leaving the stage to his best friend. He could hear whispers about that _unfriendly_ and _disinterested_ waiter playing such _beautiful_ and _emotional_ music and smiled to himself. He dared to glance over at Iwaizumi and Oikawa, lost in each other’s eyes but he didn´t really mind.

He was sure just a few weeks back, before actually meeting Oikawa he probably would´ve been jealous at the thought of Iwaizumi staring at someone like that. It was strange to find out that he somehow stopped caring, was even happy to see them together. He was just content listening to Kunimi playing the piano and maybe rearranging the liquor shelf if no one else came in.

He started to recognize changes in Kunimi´s play, the rhythm and pitch changing as he improvised a transition into his next piece. He didn´t know why he could tell that that was what Kunimi was doing, he didn´t particularly understand music theory, but after being friends with the other male for over 18 years he could somehow differ between his own plays and other composer´s. Weird.

 

Kunimi´s setting the mood worked perfectly. Just like Kindaichi had anticipated. Oikawa was in tears and Iwaizumi grinned. Everything was perfect. They ordered a lot of alcohol to celebrate.

Kindaichi was happy. Surprisingly, Kunimi didn´t stop playing the second the two lovebirds exited the dance floor, like Kindaichi feared he would, but he continued playing. It was a nice thing that would most definitely make his work more bearable. Well, actually, he liked his job So it would just make his job even better than it already was.

His best friend finally stopped when the restaurant was about to close down. Only few people were left. Hana, the redhead, Oikawa and Iwaizumi, happily chatting with each other about house plants and room colours and whatnot (well, Oikawa was chatting, Iwaizumi was drinking and commenting on his suggestions in a supposedly bored but truly happy and self-sattisfied voice), a middle,aged couple, one of the usual drunk alcoholics (that Kindaichi had already called a taxi for) and a group of fifteen young business men and women. All of them applauded when Kunimi stood up.

The drunk business people tried to shake his hand on their way out. The couple even hugged him.

Kunimi looked more than uncomfortable before he walked over to Kindaichi, joining him behind the bar. He sighed as he let his head rest on Kindaichi´s shoulder.

“I don´t like people very much.” he proclaimed.

“Thanks. I´ll remember that.” Kindaichi laughed in response and patted the back of Kunimi´s head. Oikawa and Iwaizumi should´ve been to observed in their own conversation to notice their little exchange, but he could see Oikawa raising one of his perfectly plucked eyebrows while putting on his cashmere coat.

“Not you, you´re fine. I like you.” Kunimi admitted defensively, apparently not at all concerned with the fact that there were still people there who could see and hear them, and slung an arm around Kindaichi´s waist. “Just… Being around strangers for so long makes me feel uncomfortable.”

Kindaichi still laughed when he hugged his best friend back. “I know, I know.” He murmured into the other´s hair and softly patted his back. “Come on, sleeping beauty. I´ll take you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And since I´m slowly but surely running out of acceptable ideas:  
> If you have any fic requests (pairings, prompts etc.) you can sent them to my tumblr:  
> its-the-only-reason.tumblr.com  
> (cause silly me does not know how to link stuff and is too lazy to look it up. Sorry.)


	10. Daisuga - Heaven is a place on earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prompts for this one were:  
> (Video) games and the lines  
> “You´re honestly such a mess.”  
> “Yeah, but a hot one, so it´s fine.”  
> The title is taken from Lana Del Rey´s Video Games.  
> Also: I have never written anything for this pairing before so… It could be this is very OOC even for my standards…]

Okay. Breathe in. Everything is going to be fine.

Those were the three sentences ghosting through Daichi´s mind as Suga once again managed to beat him. Crossing the finish line only milliseconds before him. But still.

The silver haired teen laughed out loud and threw his fist in the air in triumph. Daichi smiled at that, shaking his head.

“You get so competitive over these things, it´s unbelievable.”

“But Daichi!” Suga grinned, lowering his hand and pausing the game before the next race started in order to look at the other man. “This is Mario Kart! It´s not fun if you lose!”

“Says the one who has been winning all evening.” Daichi grinned back and stretched, leaning back against the couch. He didn´t exactly know why they decided to sit down on the floor, but they did and Daichi´s body wasn´t very thankful for that.

“Oh, don´t be such a party pooper. I bet you´ll win if you actually start trying.” Suga teased, following Daichi´s example of stretching, his dark hoodie riding up his stomach, exposing a strip of skin. Daichi seized the moment, pocking Suga´s exposed stomach. The other male bent over, a weird mixture of giggling and squealing escaping his throat as he slapped Daichi´s hand away on instinct.

“You´re only sour because you´re losing. This is pure jealousy.” Suga decided over Daichi´s amused laughter. He stood up, stretching once again (carefully watching Daichi to see if he had planned anything else) before strolling over to their kitchen.

Suga and Daichi had decided to move together after High School. It was quite the convenient arrangement, since they both visited the same university anyways. They both had comparably well-paid jobs and the small apartment wasn´t that expensive so they were doing fine.

“What´re you doing? Already bored by winning?” Daichi asked, curiously trying to peak over their couch in order to see what exactly his roommate was doing.

“Hah, you wish?” the other shouted back. He could hear the sound of drawers being opened and shut, before Suga made a happy _Ah!_ -noise, signalizing that he finally found, what he had been looking for. “I´m getting food.”

“Bring me some, will you?” He paused for a second. “Well, actually… Tell me what you´re getting first.”

But Suga already slumped down on the spot next to him, a glass of pickles and two forks in his hand, blindingly wide happy-smile in place.

Daichi made a choking noise at the sight, pretending to throw up.

“Don´t be mean.” Suga just pouted, pressing the two forks in Daichi´s hand and trying to open the glass. And miserably failing.

Daichi watched him for a few seconds, rather amused by the whole situation.

“Daichi…?” Suga pleaded, offering him the glass. Big puppy-eyes were looking up at him and Daichi could only sigh.

“Yeah, but only if we are going to play something else.” He offered.

Suga immediately took the forks, smile back in place.

“Great, I also have the Wii version for this.”

“Suga, no.” was Daichi´s only comment, but he still opened the pickles. Oh, he was such a loving friend. So generous…

“Fine. How about…” Suga contemplated, accepting the glass from Daichi and giving him one of the forks. “Uhm… I know. How about we play _Monopoly_ instead?”

“Yeah. Because you don´t get competitive over that game at all…” he grinned back.

“No. Not at all.” Suga agreed and Daichi considered letting him get away with his statement. But where would be the fun in that.

“Yap, it´s not like you once threw one of the hotels at my face or anything. Or tried to play with real money once you lost all your fake one.” He remembered sarcastically.

“I know, I´m perfect, aren´t I?” Suga grinned and now even the setter wasn´t able to hide his sarcasm anymore.

Daichi shook his head, grinning like an idiot.

“You´re such a mess, to be perfectly honest.” He admitted, taking one of the pickles before Suga could eat them all on his own.

“Yeah, but a hot one, so it´s perfectly fine.”

“Come on. Let´s see who´s faster, you hot mess you.” The brunette joked once he ate another pickle and picking his controller back up. Every game was better than Monopoly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a little fun fact: Monopoly is actually one of my favourite games, because I´m trashy like that. (It´s also a game that destroys friendships, just like Mario Kart, tbh.)  
> So once again shameless self-promo:  
> Feel free to also message me on my tumblr:  
> Its-the-only-reason.tumblr.com


	11. Iwaoi - Attempts at flirting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. I looked at my list of prompts today. One of them was “Reading pick-up lines off a website”. And of course my brain directly went “Oh my god, this would be like the best Iwaoi prompt ever.” So I wrote it and it didn´t really turn out that great?! I imagined it to be way funnier somehow. But this is probably the best I can do for now, so here you go!

“Here´s another good one!” Oikawa explained, trying his hardest to get his giggle under control. “God, I love this website.” A short pause. “Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi looked up from his homework. Oikawa was sprawled out on his bed like a fat housecat, wearing nothing but his boxers and happily scrolling away on his phone.

“Just go ahead. There´s no way of stopping you anyway.” He just sighed and closed his laptop. He would never be able to study properly while Oikawa was visiting..

“Are you from Tennessee?” Oikawa asked, emphasising every word as if he was the moderator of a fucking game show. “´Cause you´re the only Ten-I-see.”

“Knew that one”

Oikawa looked confused for a second. Understandable if you considered that Iwaizumi was mostly just frowning or hiding a smile at his best friend´s pitiful jokes. A smile spread on his lips.

“Do you like subway? How about my foot long?” he tried after scrolling down a bit.

“Isn´t that taking it a bit too far?” Iwaizumi shot back without thinking while starting to spin around in his chair. Oikawa´s cheeks turned a slight pink, but the cocky smile on his face said that he accepted the challenge.

“What time do you get off? Can I watch?”

Iwaizumi stopped spinning to pierce Oikawa with one of his most judging looks.

“Now that´s just uncalled-for.”

“How about... I´ll treat you like my homework-“

“You mean you´d just let me rod in a corner while playing video games?” Iwaizumi interrupted an overly excited Oikawa with a slick smile on his face.

“No.” Oikawa retorted with a cocky grin. “I´ll slam you on my table and do you all night long.”

They were both silent for a few seconds. Oikawa gloating, Iwaizumi just… There wasn´t even a word to express how disappointed he was right now.

“Is this conversation a legit reason to end our friendship?” he asked in a neutral voice. “Because I am really considering that right now.”

“No, but are you from Jamaica? ´Cause you´re Ja-mai-can me crazy.”

“I hate you.”

“Really? But I have skittles in my mouth. Wanna taste the rainbow?”

It was almost creepy how Oikawa didn´t even think before giving his responses. His smile just grew wider with every second. Iwaizumi didn´t respond though. Just stared at his best friend. He was judging him so hard right now.

“Call me Pooh, ´cause all I want is you, honey.”

“Please leave.” Iwaizumi responded with a sigh and leaned back in his chair, his eyes still on Oikawa.

“You must be a broom because you swept me off my feet.”

“Go let yourself out.”

“But Iwa-chan…!” Oikawa said in a whining tone as he sat up. “I´m new in town. Could you show me the way to your apartment?”

“Okay. That´s it. You´re leaving.” He just decided and picked the setter´s clothes off the floor in front of his desk in order to throw it at him.

“But… Kissing burns 6.4 calories per minute. Wanna work out?” he laughed as he jumped of the bed the moment Iwaizumi decided to grab him by his hair to make him stop. They froze in their places, Oikawa at the door, Iwaizumi kneeling in front of the bed.  Oikawa put on the shirt he´d actually managed to catch. They remained silent for a while, fixating each other like wild animals observing their prey.

“Good thing I brought my library car because I am going to check you out.” Oikawa stated then, opening the door as soon as he delivered his line and bolting into the hallway, Iwaizumi chasing after him.

“Are you an alien, Iwa-chan? Because you just abducted my hear!” Oikawa screamed while jumping down the stairs, laughing at his own joke.

Iwaizumi closed the distance between them, but just as he was about to grab Oikawa by the collar of his grey shirt (it had a huge alien-head imprinted on the front (what a nerd)), as the other boy missed one of the steps. Even if only by an inch. He fell backwards, sliding down the last few stairs and landing on his bud with a pain induced gasp escaping his throat.

Iwaizumi came to a halt on the third step, looking down at his best friend, sitting on the floor, shirt rolled up his stomach and rubbing his aching back.

“And, Trashikawa, did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?”


	12. Tsukiyama - a wish come true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompts for this one were the title “wish” and royalty AU.  
> And I have no idea for either of those (don´t even mention the two combined) so here goes nothing, I guess… Like literally I didn´t know what was even going on in this story half the time. I´m sorry if it doesn´t even make sense…

Never in a million years would Prince Tsukkishima Kei even consider searching for help in the magic. Sorry, but he liked to live in the real world, thank you very much.

But here he was, standing in front of the magician´s guild, hands sweating inside his soft white gloves, feeling weirdly stiff in his military stilled uniform.

It would´ve been a normal day for every other person, but it wasn´t for him. It was the worst day of his life. It was the day his one and only friend had died.

Yamaguchi Tadashi had always been a quiet boy. He was the son of one of his castle´s cooks, a very talented woman who could produce meals that made Tsukkishima´s taste buds explode with joy. Her cakes (especially his favourite: strawberry shortcake) were the wonders of his admittedly very limited world. He and Yamaguchi grew up together, had been taught by the same teacher and played together in their free time. He had always been a nice kid, too. Trying to get Tsukkishima to socialise more (which never really worked) or forcing him to discover new things instead of sticking to his old habits (also a good attempt that never really functioned the way either of them wanted it to go).

All in all, he and Tsukkishima were different in a lot of ways, but they had been friends. And not only because there had been no one else around, but because they wanted to. Seriously. They grew up in a castle, there were enough things to keep people busy, no matter how old they were.

But they hang out together, laughed about the guards´ training in the courtyard or talked about their favourite books or whatever else they wanted to do at the moment.

But now Yamaguchi was gone. And he would never come back if everything acted according to the rules of Tsukkishima´s world. He believed in law and physics and science in general. He believed in methods and patterns, not in magic and happiness and friendship and good will.  
He was supposed to lead a kingdom one day. He couldn´t afford dreaming, couldn´t afford thinking about a utopian universe. He had to life in the reality and reality told him that Yamaguchi was gone.

But still. There was a small, desperate part of him that couldn´t accept that.

Which was why he had left the castle without leaving his condolences for the grieving mother, without informing his parents or his brother, without telling anybody where he wanted to go.

But now he was here, in front of the guild he himself thought of as a joke. A lie.

Because he didn´t believe in magic. But he had to, for Yamaguchi´s sake.

Because he couldn´t just lose him like that.

So he raised his hand, knocking on the heavy wooden door, three times, the sound amphoric and loud in the motionless summer night. He closed his eyes while waiting for a reaction.

It didn´t take long for it to be opened. A woman stood on the other side. Her hair black, glasses resting on the bridge of her nose, her expression confused, but still composed, mimicking his own.

“My prince?” she asked, probably recognising his uniform. It was well-known throughout the country that the younger prince did not believe in magic.

“Can you bring people back from the dead?” he asked, without further introduction. Small talk never really was his thing, especially not in a situation like this.

The woman was taken aback by his sudden outburst, examining him with her calm eyes.

“No.” was her simple answer.

And that one syllable destroyed Tsukkishima´s heart. The pain rushing through him, the soft sound of that one, simple word, tearing him apart, ripping open all those wounds he had tried to hide in order to remain his composure.

Yamaguchi was dead. There were no wishes, no fairy tales, no wizards who just had to flips their wands in order to defeat the causes of nature. There was no one there to save him as he broke down at the guild´s front door. There was no one there to save Yamaguchi.

 


	13. Aoba Jousai - Dinosaur VS Alien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I didn´t have any ideas for this one, so this thing happened and i am sorry for anyone with taste who is about to read this. Ugh, I´ll probably edit the hell out of this chapter by tomorrow when regret and self awareness will finally hit. (hopefully)

It was never a good idea to get into one of the third year´s argument.

Yahaba should´ve known from the beginning that expressing his opinion on something that they considered worth arguing over was, in fact, one of the worst ideas he had ever had.

It didn´t matter that he had been asked for his opinion, it was the wrong choice none the less. But he was dumb. Let himself be fooled by Oikawa´s reassuring smile and the way Hanamaki had an arm slung around his shoulder like it was just a random topic of their conversation and not what could probably start the third world war.

“There is no fucking way that an alien would beat a t-rex in a fight.” Hanamaki argued, the slam of his locker door falling shut so loud, that half of the team turns around in surprise.

“But, Maki… Aliens!” Oikawa just said, a little, hopeful twinkle in his eyes. His expression was innocent and honest. He thought that this was the only argument he needed. But oh, was he wrong.

“Even Yahaba is on our site. And Yahaba doesn´t take sites.” Matsukawa argues before taking his towel and making his way over to the showers.

The look Oikawa gives Yahaba could kill. And honestly, Yahaba wished it did.

“No, I didn´t mean to-“ he began in order to explain that he simply did not care enough about the fact that aliens didn´t exist to get pulled into the fight.

“No, I won´t allow you to beg down now.” Hanamaki claimed, taking his own stuff. “We´ll continue this after my shower.” He paused for a second, eyeing Yahaba suspiciously. “All of us.”

And so he left them and Yahaba was left with a whiny Oikawa looking up at him like it was his fault. He could hear Kyotani snickering next to him, face hidden behind the door of his locker.

“I hate all of you.” Yahaba murmured to himself before making his way over to the showers himself.

He tried to be sneaky and get out of the locker room without the third years noticing. Iwaizumi seemed to agree with the plan, seen as he was the first one to leave the locker room (he would clearly wait for Oikawa at the school gates though, going home together was a part of their routine after all), but he wasn´t as lucky. As he was about to stuff his shoes into his back and escape the room, Hanamaki settled down on the bench next to him. Short hair almost completely dried, wearing an unusually colourful shirt and sweat pants. Every second he didn´t have to wear his uniform was a good second for Hanamaki, Yahaba had discovered that much.

“So, Yahaba-kun. I see you´re trying to run out on me, huh?” he asked, his voice calm and collected like always but a mischievous smile gracing his lips. “Afraid to disagree with the holy Oikawa-san?” he joked but Yahaba had to take a deep breath, his stomach twisting. He hated conflict.

Not in an I-don´t-speak-up-if-something-is-bothering-me-way (like Watari) but in an I-despise-people-who-are-trying-to-create-unnecessary-discussions-or-fights-just-out-of-enjoyment-or-in-order-to-proove-a-point-way. And right now Hanamaki was definitely in the mood to take up a fight.

Kyotani, once again, only snickered at his locker instead of trying to help Yahaba out. Idiot.

“So, there he is, the man of the hour.” Matsukawa grinned as soon as Oikawa entered. The setter stopped dead in his tracks, nearly slipping on the even floor with his wet feet. His looks were straightened out by the water´s weight and he was only wearing a towel around his waist. He looked like he wanted Hanamaki and the discussion to be gone after leaving the shower. Yahaba felt some weird kind of sympathy for the captain.

“Dinosaur versus alien.” Hanamaki just stated, his voice dead serious. “You know that I get dogmatic over things like this.”

Oikawa took a deep breath, for once choosing to be the grown-up one by avoiding confrontation.

“I know, that´s why we should just end this. Let´s Agree to disagree and get over it.”

Hanamaki stared at him for a few seconds.

“You need to at least put on some underwear if you want me to take you seriously.” The strawberry-head retorted and Yahaba could see Oikawa´s lips tensing, pressing against each other as he pulled his clothes out of his locker. Yahaba finally remembered that his captain technically was half naked and felt very uncomfortable for watching him so closely.

“Fine. Aliens will win. You happy now?” Oikawa asked as he put on his underwear without removing the towel first (which earned him another snicker from Kyotani (even though Yahaba didn´t know if it was because of the statement itself or because of the fact that Oikawa was now wearing a towel over light blue boxers with alien-imprint. (either way, it wasn´t very nice))).

“Why would you think that?” Matsukawa asked back, ignoring his underclassmen.

“They´re aliens, Matsun. How could they lose against some short-armed and barbaric thing that is already extinguished?” the setter shot back within seconds.

“Aliens aren´t real in the first place.” Kyotani muttered into his locker before closing it, met with disbelieving stares. He blinked, staring at his feet. “Just saying. That argument´s invalid. See you guys tomorrow.”

And with that he was out the door.

“The mad dog has spoken.” Hanamaki grinned.

“That´s not fair. You´re teaming up on me.” Oikawa complained as he put on the shirt of his uniform.

Yahaba took his back, trying to escape now that the debate was going a bit better for Team Dinosaur, but Hanamaki held him back.

“Life isn´t fair, Oikawa. Get over it and stop complaining. What would your precious aliens do in order to defeat a dinosaur?” he grinned.

“They have like…” Oikawa thought for a bit. “Laser beams, probably? Telepathy? Now, the other one… Telekinesis.”

There was a pause. A long one, in which all the remaining members of the volleyball club stared at their captain, standing in front of his locker, wearing alien-printed boxers and a plain white shirt telling them that aliens were going to fight a dinosaur with laser beams.

“Just let me go home please!” Yahaba begged.


	14. Iwaoi - Oilikaliwali & Iliwailzulimili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: I am so sorry i haven´t written anything new for this story for such a long time, i was suffering an acute case of writer´s block ;D
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter even though i did not proof-read it, yet and it doesn´t really serve any purpose other than expressing my love for baby Iwaoi ^.^  
> Plus: I know that their language is probably impossible to pronounce.  
> You will most likely die if you´re trying to pronounce what they say as if it were an actual language. (but i think i will continue calling Iwaizumi Iliwali-chalin. Just because.)

Iwaizumi had been seven years old when Oikawa had knocked on his door, a notebook plus pencil in his right hand and a magnifying glass in his left.

“Iwa-chan, you have to help me solve my latest case.”, he greeted and flashed him a wide smile. “The mystery of the ever changing curtain!”

In the end all Oikawa had wanted was to know why their neighbour from across the street changed the curtains in her kitchen from white to dark blue (she burned her old ones (accidentally)), but they had pretended to be police officers, solving a real case. Since that day they often solved little mysteries. For example the Case of the flying nutshell (apparently there was a family of squirrels living in Iwaizumi´s garden, expose the thief of Oikawa’s mom’s christmas cookies (Oikawa's sister (which had the younger boy punching her in the stomach and both of the sitting on the floor crying after she had hit back)) or, most importantly, managed to find out what Iwaizumi´s dad was hiding in his garage (the material to built him a treehouse in their backyard).

But probably the most productive thing that came out of playing detective was the development of their own super secret silent language. Of course he now knows that it wasn't anything too fancy, just adding and -li behind every vowel, but it was good enough for them.

They used it all the way through grade school and the other kids didn't figure out how it worked. So they were the only ones laughing at one of Oikawa's dumb jokes, the only ones understanding the secrets they shared sitting in front of the school gates.

They tried to use it for exchanging notes during class (even though Oikawa “No, Iwa-chan! We can’t do that, what if we get sent to the principal!” Tooru was against it at first), but looking at “Whalit doli youli thilink sheli mealint by thalit?” written in a second-grader´s messy handwriting wasn't something you could not laugh at.

So speaking was there communication of choice.

But when the day came that would always be remembered as the day where Oikawa and Iwaizumi had their first real fight, Iwaizumi told the girl he liked how to understand and speak their super secret language. Oikawa cried when Iwaizumi confessed about it and told him that he was “A stupid, insensitive brute!” and “Not my friend anymore!” before running home (it would also be remembered as the first day on which mother´s-boy and eager beaver Oikawa skipped classes).

Of course they made up when Oikawa's mom carried her whining son back to school, but those almost 90 minutes where a traumatising experience for young Hajime.

And it also is the exact reason why 17-year-old Iwaizumi was more than just suspicious when Oikawa greeted him with a bright “Hily!” when he opened the door.

“Why?” he just asked, not sure whether it would be wiser to just shut the door and ignore his best friend than having to engage in a conversation about one of his learned life-lessons (a weird childhood-abomination of bros before hos, if you will).

“Welill. Ili loolikelid throuligh solimeli olif oulir pholitolibooliks yelistelirdaliy.” Oikawa said, working his way around the weird pronunciation and the hard thinking that came with using their language. This made him talk slower than usual but still in a pace that had Iwaizumi blinking rapidly while his brain was still busy turning Oikawa's gibberish back into English.

“This stuff made so much more sense when we were younger.” he muttered under his breath.

“Bulit Iliwali-chalin! Youli calin´t julist alibalindoline oulir chilidhoolid lilikeli thalit!” the setter complained in a whiny voice, grabbing Iwaizumi´s wrist and pulling him out of his house in order to start walking to school.

Iwaizumi followed him without complaint, but he had to snort at the comment as soon as his brain decoded what Oikawa´d been saying.

“Yeah, right. Because you canceling our friendship is something that always warms my heart.” he informed Oikawa,voice dripping with sarcasm. He pulled free his wrist.

“Youli alireli soli culiteli Iliwali-chalin! Stilill nolit olivelir sulich ali chilidilish thiling…” the brunette grinned back, straightening out a crinkle in his white dress shirt.

“First of all: I am so over that. And secondly: Please stop talking like that. It's too early in the morning for me to think that hard.” he grunted back unfriendly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Oikawa looked like he was about to make a snarky comment, but he didn't.

“Come on, Iwa-chan. Don't you remember how much fun we had in grade school?!” Oikawa asked, apparently giving up on their super secret language. Good for his tongue.

Iwaizumi stayed silence for a few seconds before he led out a sigh.

“I do.” he finally admitted, looking up at Oikawa. “But that doesn't mean i want people to think I'm insane just to relive it, thank you very much.”

The setter beamed at that, bumping his shoulder against Iwaizumi´s in a playful manner.

“You sound like an old man, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa argued with a wide smile on his lips. “Who cares what other people think?”

He didn't answer, focusing his eyes on the pavement in front of him. He knew it was stupid and he kind of wanted to try speaking in their make-up language again, even if it was just to see whether he could speak it as fast and fluent as Oikawa. But no. He was graduating high school in a few weeks and really, having a super secret language that you still called super secret language in your head was embarrassing. No matter if you were actually speaking it or not.

“You're too young to worry about things like that. You know you want to give it a try, Iliwali-chalin!”

“Shulit ulip, Tralishilikaliwali.” he grinned and Oikawa let out a laugh at that, covering his mouth with his hand as he threw an arm around Iwaizumi´s shoulder.

“God, even insults sound like they’re some sort of messed up magic spell.” Oikawa claimed and Iwaizumi could hardly suppress a laugh himself, responding to the friendly gesture by putting his arm around Oikawa.

His childhood friend hummed contently before speaking up again.

“We should go catch bugs at the spring after school.”


	15. Oikawa - atelophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning:  
> this chapter deals, as the title suggests, with atelophobia, which describes the fear of not being good enough.  
> I personally do not know a lot about phobias or panic attacks but i tried to educate myself as good as i could.  
> And whilst i hope that this chapter turned out realistic, it deals with some pretty heavy topics (even though it doesn't really pinpoint them). It describes different types of self doubt, of feeling like losing control over your life, failing at everything you try and similar topics.  
> Please keep this in mind before you start reading.

**atelophobia**

(n.) the fear of imperfection, of never being good enough

It wasn’t something Oikawa had control over.

It started with his stomach twisting painfully, his hands shaking. The headaches always followed. He pressed his nails into the soft skin on his burning temples in order to stop it, tried to ignore how the back of his head felt like it was trying to suck in his skull. It helped out for a few minutes, then it didn’t anymore. His chest tightened, made it hard to breathe. He didn’t know whether he was feeling hot or cold anymore

That was the point where he would leave if he was around others. Pretended he had to go to the bathroom or used any other stupid excuse he could think of, in order to just get away because he couldn’t be around people anymore, couldn’t let them see.

Because this was also the moment when the small voice in his head started to demand his attention, that little part of him that managed to unconsciously turn him into a complete wreck just by whispering _do you really think you will ever be good enough?, do you have any idea how much better you could do?, are you really not able to do anything right?_ into his ear.

He always tried to suppress these trains of thought, to distract himself with _ANY_ thing else. But it didn’t work. Reading, writing, talking to his friends, his mother, listening to music. Training was the thing that helped him best, the real physical pain distracting him from the one caused by his own mind.

However, he couldn’t just run all day. Not with his knee acting up, not with Iwa-chan begging him to go home and rest, not while he was still just human.

Iwaizumi was the only person who knew about Oikawa’s… problem.

He told him once, a few months ago when he got really drunk after an especially bad night. Lying awake for hours, thinking, staring at the ceiling, nails digging into skin, the question _why me? why now?_ echoing in his mind, all leading to the thought of how he could get out of his misery. The answer he chose at 2am was emptying his dad’s equivalent of a bar - a small bedside table next to the living room’s couch filled with different kinds of liquor, mostly tequila and bacardi. He called his best friend after he’d finished the first half of the bottle he chose. Some red bacardi. He didn’t know anything about alcohol so that was the most detailed description he could give. Oh, yes, and it didn’t taste very nice. Burned when it rushed down his throat, but it was a good burn, one that promised being able to forget, being able to let go, being able to stop thinking.

Drinking didn’t work as good as he’d wished for it, but still better than he ever could’ve hoped.

So he called Iwaizumi. He didn’t remember what he had said, didn’t remember what his best friend had answered, but they met a minute later in Oikawa’s backyard. He remembers that he was crying as he pulled Iwaizumi into a hug, his nails digging in the fabric of the other boy’s shirt because he didn’t want him to slip away, didn’t want the person most important to him leave him because of what he was about to do, because of what he was about to share in a mindless ramble full of pain and self doubt and the undeniably cold and inescapable truth.

He only remembers bits and pieces of the conversation, only remembers Iwaizumi holding onto him, hands running over his back, whispering in his ear that he was perfect the way he was, that he would always be good enough for Iwaizumi, always perfect in his eyes.

But all the reassurance didn’t stop the pain, didn’t stop the fear of failing, the fear of never being good enough, of people finally noticing how flawed and fucked up he really was, of noticing that all he was was a totally screwed up soul locked away in a perfect showcase.

He probably told Iwaizumi all that, maybe even more.

Told him how every little bit of respect, of love, of affection, of admiration he received on a daily basis was undeserved, misplaced in his hands, because he would disappoint all of them sooner or later. Wouldn’t manage to maintain his pretence, his deception, this illusion that he built over the years and was now afraid of losing.

God, he was so afraid of failing.

He could never win against Ushijima, against Kageyama, not even against that shrimp.

And if he would’ve been by himself he would’ve snapped so many years ago, would’ve given up, because losing hurt, being reminded that he wasn’t really the role he played…

Iwaizumi was the only reason he kept going, was the reason he didn’t punch Kageyama back in junior high, was the reason he put on a smile in the morning, was the reason he chose to just drink when he couldn’t sleep on nights like this.

He hated all of this so much, hated what his life had become.

He wanted to go back to how things were when they were young. Careless and free.

But that wasn’t a possibility.

And while remembering all of the happier days was good while it lasted, it made the prospect of standing up tomorrow seem so much worse, made his chest tighten, made cold sweat run down his back because how could everything fall to pieces like it did?!

How could nothing that he did ever be good enough?

How could it be that he tried so hard, did everything he could, more than anyone ever asked for and nothing worked out the way it should?

Why did he still fail after all he has been through?

What was it exactly that he was doing wrong. He couldn’t detect a reason for his constant failure. Couldn’t see why everything was happening. Why he wasn’t scoring high enough on the test, why he hadn’t been able to make his team go to nationals…

He tried to tell his mother about it once after having a panic attack.

The attack itself had been one of the worst experiences if his life. The feeling of not being able to breath, of being frozen in place, cowering in the corner of his bathroom, blood slowly showing where his nail were scraping over his arms. He tried not to think about it too much, but he thought that she had the right to know. As his mother.

So he told her that he wasn’t feeling well, that he didn’t know what he was doing wrong, that he felt like he couldn’t breathe most of the time, that he couldn’t stop his fingers from trembling, couldn’t slow down his heartbeat, couldn’t sleep.

She told him that the flew was going around and that he should probably stay at home for a couple of days if it was that bad.

So he stopped trying to tell anyone else. Lived with the fact that there wasn’t anything he could do. The next time he felt his breath shortening, sweat running down his neck, his body shaking uncontrollably, captured by flashes of heat and cold… He just lay down, told himself that everything would be fine while holding onto his desc like knowing that he was still alive, that he was still physically there was the only thing that kept him sane.

And maybe it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to visit me on my
> 
> [tumblr](http://its-the-only-reason.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you want me to write certain pairing, have ideas for stuff, prompts etc. feel free to also send that in and... well.  
> I'm also always open to obsess over iwaoi and other haikyuu pairings.


	16. Matsuhana - Valentines at Matsuhana's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idek what this is.   
> A Valentine's Day special of sorts.  
> please don't sueme. i know it's bad.

“So.” Oikawa asked, turning his head around to both Hanamakki and Matsukawa whilst walking down one of their college’s corridors. “You guys have anything planned for the weekend? Valentine’s?”

  
It wasn’t supposed to mean anything, Makki was well aware that this was probably just Oikawa being noisy, aka just “really caring about them” to use his words. Makki still felt weirdly uncomfortable because whatever Oikawa actually wanted to say, the fact that the Makki would be spending his weekend with Matsukawa was implied.

  
And whilst that wasn’t false at all it still annoyed him to be predictable. Predictable equaled boring and boring equaled not being… Funny and stuff.

  
Whatever.

  
He looked up, about to tell Oikawa that, no, they didn’t really have any plans, when the setter’s smille fell from his face.

  
“M-Mattsun? What are you doing there?” He asked in a horrified tone at the same time Matsukawa calmly called:

  
“Hanamakki.”

  
Makki turned around. And had to look down. Had to look down because Matsukawa was, in fact, kneeling in front of him, full proposal style, a creampuff sitting atop his hand. The mischievous grin of a little devil gracing his lips.

“Will you go watch Deadpool with me?”


End file.
